


time limit

by ohvictor



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, canon-typical chikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor
Summary: “You have ten minutes,” Itaru hisses as he closes the bedroom door behind them. “Closer to five, actually, because if you mess up my hair or face before I have to stream, I’ll have to fix it.”





	time limit

**Author's Note:**

> i've been tweaking this since i wrote it last week; i'm not wholly satisfied but it's possible chikage is just too irritating a narrator. asshole. the tags tell you everything you need to know!
> 
> eta: this takes place after part 2 of the main story!

“You have ten minutes,” Itaru hisses as he closes the bedroom door behind them. He has one hand on the doorknob pressing in the lock and the other hand getting a head start on undoing his belt. When the lock clicks, he devotes both hands to yanking his belt off. “Closer to five, actually, because if you mess up my hair or face before I have to stream, I’ll have to fix it.”

Chikage tunes him out (fairly easy, with how much he’s practiced) and spends these few seconds scanning the bedroom for changes or potential threats. Ah, Itaru’s left dirty clothes on the floor again—you can give the slob a clean roommate, but you can’t make him drink... Or something. When he turns back to Itaru, he finds Itaru’s banished his work pants to a wad around his ankles, and he’s _still_ talking, so Chikage kisses him, resuming the activity that got them into this mess, necking in the hall like teenagers twenty minutes before a scheduled _taruchi_ livestream. They _shouldn’t_ have been kissing in the hallway, even without the additional factors of _sharing the dorm with many other people_ and _scheduled livestream_ , but Itaru had apparently had a stressful day at work and Chikage had been, well. Feeling it, so. Here they are.

Itaru kisses back and melts against him, grasping at Chikage’s tie the way he seems to like and exhaling warm breath against Chikage’s lips. Chikage cups Itaru’s jaw with one hand, and debates grinding forward, the electric act of mushing Itaru’s damp boxers against Chikage’s freshly ironed trousers. He decides against it; if Itaru will only give him ten minutes, Itaru doesn’t deserve the hour of laundry it’ll take Chikage to wash these pants for tomorrow.

When he’s got Itaru panting again, Chikage pulls back. “I won’t touch your face or hair giving you a blowjob,” he murmurs, delighting in how easily Itaru‘s cheeks go pink at the word. “And...” Is it worthwhile to comment on Itaru implying he’ll come within five minutes? Or would it be faster to just get on his knees and make Itaru come faster than he can say _kitakore_?

“And what?” Itaru prompts. Chikage drops to his knees (gracefully, with no creaking; let no one say he’s getting older!) and, hands on Itaru’s waist, shunts him to the left so that his back is against the wall rather than the door, which will rattle in its frame if Itaru moves. _When_ Itaru moves, because he will.

“You could be less of a brat, senpai,” Itaru grumbles, as Chikage (ignores him, and) hooks his thumbs in Itaru’s boxers and tugs them down just enough for Itaru’s cock to spring out. “I know I’m in no position to say that like this—” (right, Chikage thinks,) “—but—nnngh,” he cuts off, as Chikage licks a careful stripe down the shaft of Itaru’s cock.

Regardless of how he may seem (...perhaps), Chikage has not sucked a lot of dicks, but he likes Itaru’s; it has everything he thinks someone could want in a dick. Sizable, nice thickness, kept clean. And sensitive, which Chikage would have to say is his favorite aspect.

With his cock bobbing in front of Chikage’s face, Itaru presses his back up against the wall and sucks in a measured breath. Chikage looks up at him and meets Itaru’s lovely pink eyes, and swallows Itaru’s cock down to the hilt.

Itaru exhales like the breath was punched out of him. Chikage watches, pleased, as Itaru’s hands clench into fists and then slowly relax. Itaru lifts one hand to his mouth and muffles himself; it’s necessary, when they share this dorm with two dozen odd people and the walls are thinner than they seem, but if Chikage could let Itaru be as loud as he wanted... He’s been thinking lately of a different location, weighing the tight security of his hideout against the tempting prospect of fucking Itaru right on that lonely stone floor, surrounded by papers and food wrappers and the remains of Chikage’s old life. Lately, it’s getting harder to be reasonable about it. Not that Itaru has any idea, obviously, how often he’s a guest in Chikage’s lewd fantasies. It’s better if he doesn’t know, really...

Ah, his mind is wandering, which means he might underperform and miss his stupid time limit. Chikage focuses on sucking Itaru down, bobbing his head and tonguing at all the places he recalls that Itaru is sensitive. He can feel Itaru’s abdomen stuttering as he gasps, and the distant sound of Itaru’s muffled reactions from above. Itaru’s free hand is hovering at his side and Chikage, not enjoying the feeling of something moving in his periphery, grabs it and plops it on his own head. Itaru takes the hint and spreads his fingers in Chikage’s hair. No comment about it looking like a handful of grass this time. The best part about Itaru being _whiny_ is how satisfying it is when Chikage can shut him up.

There’s probably another minute left of the allotted five, so, in the interest of speeding things along, Chikage takes Itaru deep again, his nose bumping up against Itaru’s crotch. He moves one hand to Itaru’s balls, weighing them in his palm. If he were drawing this out, he might put them in his mouth, or squeeze, but for now, he’s just groping Itaru shamelessly—in fact, might as well grab his ass while he’s down here, right? Itaru reacts nicely with a muffled yelp, pressing his ass back into Chikage’s palm. Chikage really likes how sensitive Itaru is. If he didn’t have this time limit, he might have a lot more fun pinpointing and exploring Itaru’s weaknesses—another time, then. Itaru’s easy to get going, and when they share so much time together, surely there will be more opportunities.

Itaru’s close, Chikage decides, when Itaru’s thighs start to tremble. He thrusts hesitantly into Chikage’s mouth, and Chikage figures...why not, and relaxes his throat and mouth, letting his lips part and his tongue loll against the underside of Itaru’s cock. With his hands on Itaru’s hips and his eyes carefully watching Itaru’s, Chikage encourages him to fuck his throat, and the wet push of Itaru’s cock into Chikage’s open mouth makes Itaru’s eyes fly wide open, his hand pressing over his mouth to stifle a sudden moan.

“Senpai,” he whispers, “senpai...”

He comes, his eyes unfocused as he thrusts sloppily into Chikage’s mouth. Chikage lets him, focusing on keeping his throat slack as Itaru’s aim deteriorates. When Itaru’s spent, he has the courtesy to pull out of Chikage’s mouth and the leg strength to remain standing; truly a prince, this man... He’s breathing hard, and he rubs his hands over his face as if that will instantly steady him. It doesn’t. He combs his bangs out of his eyes with shaky fingers and looks down at Chikage the same way Chikage’s seen him look at a video game he’s just cleared.

Chikage coughs delicately and wipes his mouth on the back of one hand. He swallows, works his jaw back and forth. Itaru watches him, making no move to start preparing for his stream, in—Chikage checks his watch—four minutes and thirty-two seconds. Ah, right on schedule.

He _was_ told—implored, really—not to be such a brat, but Itaru looks so soft, so fucked out, that Chikage can’t help himself. He gives Itaru’s softening cock a gentle flick, making Itaru yelp, and looks up at Itaru, doing his best idol wink.

“ _Kitakore_... as they say—”

Itaru groans and knees Chikage in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> compel me to answer for my crimes by visiting my [twitter](http://twitter.com/worldsearchyou)


End file.
